Promise
by prwinkle
Summary: "You know i care about you and i'll always be there, it's a promise". -Momoi to Akashi- "Promises are made just to make someone expect and get hurt in the end". -Akashi to Momoi- AkaMomo FF


_Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _Pairing : Akashi Seijuurou x Momoi Satsuki_

 _Warning : OOC, AkaMomo couple. If you don't like, just go away._

Momoi Satsuki, gadis dengan rambut musim semi itu perlahan-lahan mendekati Aomine Daiki, sahabat sejak kecilnya yang masih tertidur.Sebenarnya ia sudah dari tadi berupaya membangunkan Aomine, tapi sepertinya lelaki itu masih setia bergelut didalam selimut tebalnya dan mengabaikan teriakan si gadis musim semi.

"Dai-chan no baka, cepat bangun nanti kita terlambat," sekali lagi gadis itu berteriak sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ngghh.." bukannya bangun lelaki itu malah membenamkan dirinya ke dalam selimut.

"Ck, tidak ada pilihan lain," ia lalu menjewer kedua telinga Aomine dan berteriak "Bangun Aho !" Dan lihatlah, lelaki itu langsung bangun dengan tampang kusutnya.

"Kuso ! Bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan cara yang normal Satsuki," lelaki itu menguap sambil mengorek telinganya.

"Dasar jorok, cepat mandi sana. Kau ingin kita terlambat hah ?! " gadis itu berpura-pura memasang wajah sangarnya.

"Baiklah baiklah" ia menyerah dan langsung memasuki kamar mandi.

Setelah memastikan bahwa temannya itu mandi, ia langsung beranjak keluar kamar dan turun ke bawah. Seperti biasa, sudah ada Nyonya Aomine yang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ne Satsuki, tidak sarapan dulu ?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu

"Ah..tidak usah bibi, aku sudah sarapan dirumah kok," ia menjawab sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hmm baiklah kalau begitu. Satsuki, bibi tinggal dulu sebentar ya," wanita itu lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk membangunkan sang suami.

"Ha'i bibi," jawabnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Aomine turun kebawah dengan seragam lengkapnya dan memandang Momoi dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri ?" lelaki itu berkata sambil duduk disamping Momoi dan mencopot roti didepannya.

"Aisshh aku sedang bahagia tau," ia juga ikut mencopot roti milik Aomine dan memakannya.

"Kau diterima Tetsu ?" katanya asal.

"Hieee..memangnya sejak kapan aku menembak Tetsu-kun," gadis itu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Siapa tau kau menembak Tetsu duluan," ia mengungkapkannya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Baka, walaupun aku menyukainya bukan berarti aku yang menembak duluan. Aku kan perempuan," Momoi menjawab dengan kesal.

"Hey hey, kalau kau lambat mengungkapkan perasaanmu bisa saja ada perempuan lain yang mendahuluimu" lelaki itu mulai berceramah.

"Aishh Dai-chan, kalaupun ada perempuan yang mencoba mendekati Tetsu-kun kupastikan ia tidak akan sanggup bertahan lama. Tetsu-kun kan orangnya tidak peka" gadis itu meringis membayangkannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong belakangan ini kau juga sangat dekat dengan kapten gunting itu. Apa kau sudah berpindah haluan dari Tetsu," Aomine melanjutkan obrolannya.

"Kapten gunting ? Maksudmu Akashi-kun. Dan hey, kami dekat bukannya ada apa-apa. Ini hanyalah hubungan sebatas manajer dan kapten.Satu lagi, aku tidak pernah pindah haluan dari Tetsu-kun"

"Siapa tau kau malah berbalik mencintai Akashi dan melupakan Tetsu" ia menopang dagunya dan memandang lurus kearah sahabat sejak kecilnya tersebut.

"Huh..Kau sudah selesai kan, kita berangkat sekarang" gadis itu mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan Aomine di meja makan.

"Oi Satsuki tunggu aku," ia mencopot satu roti lagi lalu menyusul Momoi keluar.

Disepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua hanya diam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Aomine menguap malas dan melirik kearah sahabatnya.

"Oi Satsuki, tumben kau diam saja," ujarnya

"Mou~ aku diam salah. Aku berisik juga salah, maumu apa sih ?" gadis itu menghela napas kasar.

"Ck ! Santai saja. Kau ini sedang PMS ya," lelaki itu memandang heran kearah sahabatnya.

"Baka.. kau bisa diam tidak sih ?!" ia berkata sambil memainkan handphonenya.

"Baiklah baiklah" ia mendengus pelan.

Sesampainya mereka di gerbang sekolah, tampak lelaki bersurai merah bersandar di depan gerbang. Ia adalah Akashi Seijuurou, kapten basket tim Kiseki no Sedai (Generasi keajaiban).

"Momoi, bagaimana hasil analisis yang kemarin," lelaki itu berkata sambil mendekat kearah Aomine dan Momoi.

"Ah, sudah selesai Akashi-kun," gadis itu tersenyum kecil dihadapan Akashi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ia melirik ke arah Aomine, mengisyaratkan agar lelaki itu pergi duluan.

"Yare-yare, sepertinya aku sudah tidak diperlukan lagi disini. Aku duluan," ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Momoi dan Akashi.

"Momoi, ayo kekelas bersama-sama," lelaki itu berkata sambil tersenyum kecil.

"E-eh baiklah Akashi-kun," ia lalu menyamai langkahnya dengan Akashi

"Ne Akashi-kun, bagaimana keadaan Nijimura senpai ?" tanyanya

"Hmm.. keadaanya sudah membaik Satsuki," jawab Akashi

"Oh...syukurlah kalau begitu" gadis itu menghela napas lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa benar kalau Nijimura senpai akan pindah ke luar negeri" ia bertanya sekali lagi.

"Ya..Orangtuanya bilang begitu" jawabnya santai.

"Yah, sayang sekali.." gadis itu tampak sedih.

Akashi mengerutkan dahinya, sejak kapan Momoi tampak begitu perhatian kepada Nijimura. Apa Momoi menyukai senpainya itu, pikirnya.

"Kashi-kun"

"Akashi-kun" gadis itu mengulang panggilannnya.

"Ya, ada apa Momoi ?" tanyanya.

"Akashi-kun melamun," ia terkikik geli.

"Ah maaafkan aku Momoi" Akashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Daijoubu Akashi-kun", Momoi menutup mulutnya, tertawa pelan.

"Kau semakin cantik kalau sedang tertawa Momoi" lelaki itu berujar pelan.

"Eh Akashi-kun tadi bilang apa ?" ia menghentikan tawanya.

"Bukan apa-apa" jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang nampak memerah kearah lain.

"Souka~" mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanan lagi.

Dibalik tembok sudah ada Aomine,Kise,Midorima dan Murasakibara minus Kuroko mengintip kebersamaan Akashi dan Momoi.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kalau kapten gunting itu ada maksud lain dengan Satsuki," Aomine berujar pelan.

"Hii bilang saja Aominecchi cemburu ssu~" lelaki berambut pirang itu menyahuti Aomine.

"Baka, siapa bilang aku cemburu," katanya sambil memberikan deathglare kepada Kise

"Hii aku kan hanya bercanda saja ssu~" jawab kise sambil terkikik.

"Menurut Oha-Asa, hari ini Sagitarius menempati urutan teratas dan disusul dengan Taurus di posisi kedua nanodayo~ itu artinya hari ini memang keberuntungan Akashi " pria bersurai hijau berkata sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Oi Midorima kau percaya saja dengan ramalan seperti itu" Aomine menyahut dengan nada jengkel.

"Urusai ! Aku hanya menyampaikannya saja nanodayo~" Midorima balas mendeathglare Aomine.

"Kryuk tidak kuduga kalau kryuk Aka-chin menyukai kryuk Sa-chin" lelaki bertubuh paling tinggi berkata sambil memakan snacknya.

"Hiee Murasakibaracchi tidak usah berbicara kalau sedang memakan sesuatu ssu~ lihat keripiknya muncrat kemana-mana" Kise memandang jengkel kearah Murasakibara.

"Mina-san kalian kenapa masih disini, bel sudah berbunyi sejak tadi," pemudah bersurai baby blue menginterupsi kegiatan teman-temannya.

"Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuroko/Kurochin sejak kapan disini" teriak keempatnya serempak.

"Aku disini sejak tadi Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun" jawab Kuroko santai dengan tampang polosnya.

"Eeeh!!", teriak mereka bersamaan. Astaga, hawa keberadaan Kuroko memang sulit di deteksi.

TBC...

Ne mina-san, ini adalah fanfic pertamaku di fandom Kuroko no Basuke jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yaa .

Salam hangat,

-Nanami Yui-


End file.
